Portable, freestanding and readily collapsible tent canopies that are easily transported and rapidly set up are useful for outdoor gatherings. Such tent canopies provide particular utility at farmers markets, flea markets, sporting events, and the like.
For instance, such tent canopies provide temporary and partial protection and shelter from the weather and other elements. However, this protection is not complete. Persons or products underneath the canopy may still be exposed to the sun or rain. In scenarios where additional canopies cannot be utilized to provide additional protection from the weather, a detachable awning is often a preferred solution.
Detachable awnings are currently available. However, these awnings are not all-weather awnings. For example, these awnings do not effectively shed water. Without shedding water, the persons or products below are at risk, via a collecting pool of water. Furthermore, existing awning systems do not typically accommodate taller persons.
An awning that provides additional shade, effective protection from the rain, ample headroom for taller persons, and serves as a holder for a sign is desired. It is for these and other concerns that the following disclosure is presented herein.